Fallout: A Minutemen Story
by felipebandeira92
Summary: After receiving orders to attack Dunwitch Borers, a recruit faces a horrifying experience.
**NOTE: I own nothing on this story. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be harsh on criticism, also, english isn't my primary language so please forgive me if there are any horrible mistakes, I would gladly fix them. As for the story, I believe I will include some gore and horror elements in the future, since I will take a LOT of inspiration from lovecraftian horror. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was rising on the horizon, it would be a very busy day for the crow squadron of the newly found Minutemen Army. Dylan watched as his Lieutenant woke his comrads-in-arms after a night of sleep at the Slog, a settlement that was allied to the minutemen and close to their destination: Dunwich Borers, a prewar Quarry at the hands of a powerful group of Raiders. He knew very little about the location except that it was a place being controlled by the enemy that could be very useful to extract concrete, an expensive material that would be used to rebuild the commonwealth. He felt somewhat confident in that particular morning, as if he would impress someone and quickly rise in the ranks of the Minutemen as it was his childhood dream, ever since he and his sister were saved by a squad of them from super-mutants a while ago. As soon as he heard the Minutemen were rising he sought to join them, although it took him a long time to actually be in the field, after some very long sessions of excercises and cleaning the latrines in the castle, the usual recruit work. Now he was headed for his very first mission against an actual enemy, and all he could feel was confidence and pride for this.

The Minutemen Lieutenant leading the operation was called Robert Grayson, a War hero notorious for saving the life of the general during the invasion of the castle by the institute, in the ranks of the Army the man was a legend, and Dylan was very honored to be serving under him despite the fact that he was a very old Ghoul, it was said that he used to be a member of the American army before the war too just like the General. The man was respectable, and disciplined, his bald head was covered by an old Army helmet and his Assault Rifle looked like it had seen better days, but he was fierce in combat. Among his comrads were ten people, three of them were known from his recruit days, the rest were veteran minutemen from the institute war. Aiden was a Small man, but extremely agile and a good shot, he was white with several sunburns on his face, he had his hair shaved; there was also Cathy, she had a knack for all things electronics and carried a portable Ham Radio on her Back to call for reinforcements, she had brown skin and black curly hair; and Tyler, a former Slave from the capital wasteland that killed his masters and ran away, talented with a ripper but also good with a Shotgun, he had yellow skin and black hair. The squad was also accompanied by a heavily customized Sentry Bot with two gatling lasers on his arms, the beast of a Robot was made by Isabel Cruz, a talented young woman who recently joined the minutemen.

When the Crows Left the Slog it was around 6 AM, the Sky was orange, and it was easy to see their path to the Quarry. At that time they heard gunshots in the distance. The men passed through a ruined pre war Bridge and later under a collapsed Highway that was heading north, they later left the old road they were going through and went uo the hill until they could see a Radio Tower, suddenly the earth was replaced by the rocky white ground of the Quarry, and he was amazed at how deep the structure went. Suddenly, the Lieutenant signaled to the rest of the crows to get down on the ground, and the entire squadron did so. He then took a pair of binoculars, and called Aiden. After a long Time analyzing the entire complex he started talking:

" _Do you see those concret blocks behind that Radio tower on the other side of the Quarry?_ "-Asked the Lieutenant.

" _Yes_." Answered the Young man.

" _I want you to go there and investigate, see if there are any Raiders around that place, once you've signaled the all clear I'll mobilize half of our men to your location_ "- Said the Ghoul with a Grim expression on his face

Aiden said nothing, he quickly crouched and went that way as quiet as a hunter could do, after a couple of minutes he appeared on the sight of the Liutenant's binoculars who then signaled to his second in Command, Kavinski, to mobilize as ordered, Dylan was among the troops that went with him. Kavinski was a very tall and intimidating man, a Tank of a person that somehow was very likeable and charismatic. But at that time he was silent as a grave, there was something wrong in the air. As they approached the concrete blocks, they met with a confusing look from the small scout. After a few minutes, the commander broke the silence:

" _What is it boy_?"- Said the man with a curious look on his face.

" _Nothing sir, I found a man inside, he was dead at the time I saw it_."-Said the young scout.

" _Anything comes to mind as a reason? A fight perhaps?_ "-Said the officer.

" _No sir, it was suicide, revolver shot to the head, it was done a couple of hours ago judging by the state of the corpse, I also found this holotape beside him_ "-Said the man handing the small orange tape to his commanding officer.

Kavinski, with a curious look took the small thing and put it inside his pocket.

" _No time for this now_ "-Said the man-" _We must signal back and begin the attack_."-Said the man pulling a small white fabric from the pocket of his jacket and started waving the thing in the air to call the attention of the Lieutenant. He then pulled his Laser musket and signaled the rest of his team to follow him, Dylan checked the chamber of his Pipe Rifle and followed the rest of his squad, confident as a teenager.

The fighting was brutal, they started firing from the top of the quarry and killed many oblivious Raiders under them, as they realised they were being attacked they started firing back in all directions unaware of the initial position of their attackers, uneffective in their attempts, they were easily slain by the minutement squad. The "heavies", as they called the raiders wearing makeshift power armor started coming out of the quarry, to wich the sentry bot was sent to fight against, but damage was made to the Fusion Cores of the bot and it exploded in a huge mushroom cloud and took one of the raiders with him, then, the rest of the raiders in the courtiard rallied and started making oposition against the Minutemen. Three of the veterans were shot and killed, and Cathy, Dylan's friend was wounded on her arm, but the remaining minutement were able to kill the rest of the raiders after a change in tacticts issued by the Lieutenant. At the end, they had only three men and the bot as casualties from the battle to take the courtyard of the quarry, a small number, but large enough to jeopardize the entire operation. They reunited at the bottom of the facility to treat the wounded and The order was issued to use the radio to call for reinforcements, a wounded Cathy turned on her radio and started to get nervous as no frequency was found that could reach the rest of the army, that wasn't good. The liutenant was then briefed by Kavinski of what he found on the other side of the Quarry, about the insane raider and the Holotape, that was soon played by him in a small walkman:

" _The guys don't bother me anymore. That's good. I think it's... what was that..._

 _Can't they read the signs? I think it's time I go back inside the quarry. It's been too **long.**_

 _No I can't. The guys would never let me in. I could kill them all. No that wouldn't be what it would want._

 _It's time to lay down. Yes. Of course. It's next to my bed. I will. It's loaded._ "-Said the voice coming from the recording, clearly afraid of something.

The Lieutenant with a severe look turned to Kavinski and said:

" _What is 'IT'?_ "-asked the aged ghoul.

" _No idea Robert, I believe this man was insane, but I don't have a psychological evaluation in hands so I can't tell._ "-Said the tall man as he was scratching his head.

" _Whatever 'IT' is, I don't have a good feeling about this_ "-Said the Ghoul officer.

" _You can't seriously be considering that a 'supernatural' entity is living her can't you?_ "-said a female voice coming from the other side of the courtyard of the facility, Doctor Hoffman, the medic that was treating the wounded Cathy. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, beaultiful in appearance, but an arrogant woman who considered herself superior to a lot of people and respected few, unfortunately, no one in the crow squad was among those who she did.

" _Oh Doctor, sometimes I wish your sister took field work, she is much more likeable the you are_ "-said Kavinski in a sarcastic tone.

" _Say what you will you asshole, I believe in what I can see, and I see no evidence of a supernatural entity in this place_."-said the medic with a serious look.

" _Whatever it is, it is influencing the minds of these Raiders. Did you see how they fought? They were tired, desperate, had no reason to live at all and easily sacrificed themselves, if this is supernatural, drugs or brainwashing doesn't matter to me, I came here for a reason, I have a mission that I have to finis_ h"- said the veteran Ghoul, he looked at the rest of his men, watching him, afraid and confused from everything they heard.-" _Eat your breakfast, reload your weapons and get ready, we'll waltz inside this facility in an hour_."-Finished the Ghoul.

The rest of the minutemen did so, with an instense feel in the air. After an hour they mobilized and went inside. When they lost sight of the natural light, for the first time Dylan felt fear.

* * *

 **What will happen in the future? Stay tuned!**


End file.
